


An Enigma

by I_MadeYouRead_This



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Tony - Fandom, kid tony stark avengers
Genre: Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Kid Tony Stark, Multi, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, youngtony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_MadeYouRead_This/pseuds/I_MadeYouRead_This
Summary: Tony has many secrets , some of the screta being :#1 He is almost 15 years old#2 Howard and Maria died when Tony was 2 years old#3 So did Jarvis#4 James Barnes is Tony's dad, who abandoned him 3 years ago#5 He has never met the director of S.H.E.I.L.D#6 He had an uncle Nick and uncle John, but they abandoned him as well.#7 He has arachnophobia,#8 He is definitely not dating pepper.#9 James and pepper have a joint guardianship over him.#10 He is lonely#11 He was tortured in Afghanistan, and oh yeah they did not use any anesthetic when caring open his chest#12 Avengers hate him and oh yeah they don't know any of the secretsWhat will happen when these secrets unfold( read to find out * UNDER MAJOUR CONSTRUCTION* )





	An Enigma

GENIUS, BILLIONAIRE, PLAYBOY, PHILANTHROPIST, IRONMAN, these words rang out whenever someone utters the name Tony stark, everyone knows about Stark: the egoistic prick. Everyone hates him, and he is painfully aware of the fact. The Avengers think he is useless, they believe that he has an easy life, but so wrong they are. It almost makes him laugh.

The facts were all over the media, Tony couldn't even try to deny it, everyone knows that Tony is GENIUS, BILLIONAIRE, PLAYBOY, PHILANTHROPIST, a man in his late 20s, careless as they can be, arrogant, sarcastic, selfish, narcissistic and oh Don't forget alcoholic ,but there are some facts people failed to see , Tony is in fact not in his late 20s, he is not arrogant, he was just so much more, his own team thinks he is man-child who thinks everything is a game. 

There are just some facts, his team need to know but Tony knows he can never tell them.

Those facts being:

#1 He is almost 15 years old

#2 Howard was an abusive, drunk, liar

#3 Howard and Maria died when Tony was 2 years old

#4 So did Jarvis

#5 James Barnes is Tony's dad, who abandoned him 2 years ago

#6 He has never met the director of S.H.E.I.L.D

#7 He had an uncle Nick and uncle John, but they abandoned him as well.

#8 He has Arachnophobia,

#9 He is definitely not dating pepper.

#10 James and pepper have a joint guardianship over him.

#11 He is lonely

#12 He was tortured in Afghanistan, and oh yeah they did not use any Anastasia when carving open his chest

#13 Avengers hate him, regardless of what everuone thinks the media , heck even rhodey and pepper think they are all buddy buddy... and oh yeah, they don't know any of the secrets

so hush

These secrets CAN never be told to the Avengers, they will kick him out and he would be lonely again. He doesn't want to drink but he gets so very lonely with Rhodey being overseas, Pepper managing his company. He knows they care about him but they forget that even though he is a genius who has 4 Ph.D.'s, 3 masters, and regardless of his many achievements he is a child.He knows he should be stronger but it hurts so much.

If the Avengers find out they will leave him just like Jarvis, Howard, Maria, dad, uncle John, uncle Fury, Yinseng and , aunt Peggy did, just like everyone does.

He knows Natasha hates him because she doesn't see through the mask. Clint thinks he throws money around, but he failed to find out that he buried the loneliness in fake happiness. Steve knows he is not like Howard, how can he be he barely knew the guy but what he remembers is bad enough to give him severe anxiety, and flashbacks. The worst being Bruce, he just doesn't like him, and Tony has no idea why, but he wonders it maybe because Bruce along with others and fails to see through his mask trgically buteful created mask. He knows he should be proud of his work, his creation, but it gets so very lonely.

He sometimes locks down the lab and wonders why wasn't he ever good enough, why did his dad leave him? why did his uncles never contacted him? why did Obie try to kill him? why did he have to carry the burden of the world? why wasn't he good enough? 

In the end He is after all just a teenager, he wishes he could be normal, he wishes he could laugh without the mask on, he wishes he could enjoy with the Avengers, he wishes to see his dad just once more, even if it is to apologize for all the trouble he was, he wishes to meet the director of the SHIELD just so he could part of the team and , he wishes for so many things, he knows he is selfish but he can't help it .

He is so lonely, but do not let the Avengers know after all "STARK MEN ARE MADE OF IRON"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, welcome! If you liked it please leave kudos and please feel free to write comments whether you liked it or not, and should I continue ?


End file.
